Project managers or planners typically work with a project plan timeline, which is a set of tasks that are associated with an overall project or objective, and that are displayed over a timeline. A project plan timeline for a sophisticated project/objective will typically have numerous tasks over a significant duration, such as a year. However, a display area is limited in size. This generally means that: (1) only a portion of the entire project plan timeline can be displayed at a time; and (2) the entire project plan timeline can only be displayed at a zoom level where a majority of the content of the project plan timeline is not legible. However, a project planner may like to closely examine the project plan timeline for certain time periods (or “time units”) without losing context or sight of the overall project plan timeline. For example, a user may wish to identify, in the project plan timeline, where a resource (e.g., “Matt”) is overloaded. If the user zooms out to a view of the entire project plan timeline, the user likely cannot tell which tasks belong to Matt, and which tasks belong to other resources. However, if the user zooms into a more readable view, the user must navigate through the project plan timeline looking for tasks that belong to Matt.